Cruel Intentions
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: Dean and Sam are on the search for their father, so they decide to visit Pastor Jim and ask if he has heard from John. On their way there they remember his daughter Melissa and wonder if she still lives there, if so the past may come back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Another awesome story from us :D love us! You know you do :D

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchester were driving down one of the many roads of America heading to anywhere that needed them or where they could find their father. While Dean was driving Sam was looking through their father's journal trying to figure out where he may be when Sam had come across a familiar name.

"Hey Dean," said Sam looking up from the book and at his brother. Dean glanced his way showing Sam she was listening. "Do you think Pastor Jim will know where dad is?"

"Pastor Jim?" Man he hasn't heard that name in a long time. "You think Melissa is still there?" Sam rolled his eyes thinking of the time they stayed at Pastor Jim's house and Dean had hooked up with his young daughter. Another heart broken by Dean Winchester. "Remember the huge crush she had on me?"

"And remember how you took the poor girls virginity and never called her back?"

Dean just made a face and rolled his eyes. "It's not a huge deal Sam. It's not like I raped the poor girl."

"But you used her to your advantaged."

"Whatever," he sighed, "you think he's seen dad?"

"Could always drive by and ask."

Dean nodded and made his way to Pastor Jims with memories playing in both Winchesters heads.

**8 years ago**

"Dad I don't understand why we can't just go with you this time or at least let me go with you." Eighteen year old Dean said to his father John.

"Dean we have been over this. I want you to stay and keep an eye on Sam. Now I don't want to hear another word about it! Jim is a good friend of mine and you will behave. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you." Dean said as he folded his arms as they pulled up to the house. "How long do we have to be here anyways?"

"Until I am done with the job. You boys behave and please stay out of trouble. I will call you in a few days." John said as he watched his young sons get out of the car. Dean and Sam stood there as they watched their father pull out of the drive way and head down the street.

When they turned around they saw Pastor Jim and his fifteen year old daughter Melissa walking out of the house and over to them. "Hey boys. Why don't you come inside and get settled in." he said and helped them with their bag. "Don't worry about John, he will be just fine." Jim said to them as they all walked inside.

"I will show you guys to your rooms." Melissa said and started to walk up the stairs in front of them. She was wearing a skirt and Dean couldn't help but look.

Sam saw what his brother was going and nudged Dean, "Stop it." He warned.

"I was just looking. Relax Sam."

"Dean, she is too young for you. Please don't screw this up." Sam whispered.

"I swear you are such a girl sometimes. Hell maybe you should man up and try to hit that."

Sam just rolled his eyes as he continued to follow Melissa to their room at the end of the hall. "Ok here you go. I hope you don't mind but you guys have to share a room. We don't really have a lot of space."

"This is great. Thank you." Sam said.

"I guess it will work. If it gets crowded I will just share with you." Dean winked at Melissa and walked into the room.

Melissa bit her lip as she watched him. He had to be the best good looking guy she had ever seen. "Oh…Ok well let me know if you need anything." She smiled at Dean.

"I will definitely let you know if you can do anything for me." Dean said as he flopped on the bed. Melissa gave him a smile as she walked out of the room and closed the door. She leaned against it and sighed as she thought about him. Was he flirting with her? This was going to be the best month of her life.

Sam walked over to Dean and threw the bag at him, "What the hell Sam?"

"What was that all about?"

"What? I was making her feel good about herself, relax." Dean said as he put his arms behind his head. "I have to do something for fun around here."

"She is fifteen Dean. Just leave her alone. If you mess around with her dad will kill you."

"I am not going to do anything. Jeez Sam stop worrying. There is nothing wrong with a little flirting. You saw her; she was practically undressing me with her eyes."

"Yeah, I am sure that is what she was doing. I am going to go and see if Jim needs help with anything."

"Have fun with that. I will be right here waiting on dad." Dean said and closed his eyes.

Sam sighed and walked out the door. He had a feeling Dean was going to do something to get them into trouble. He always did.

Once Sam was gone, Dean got off the bed and walked out of the room to check out the house. Just as he walked out Melissa was also coming out of her room. "Oh, hey Dean. Is everything ok?" she asked him with an innocent smiled.

Dean thought about what Sam had said and in Deans mind that was saying go get her. When he looked at her he knew she had to have been a virgin. Maybe this would give him something to work at. She seemed like a cool chick so why not? "I was actually coming to look for you. Do you want to take a walk or something?"

"Uh, well….I would love to." She smiled.

"Awesome. What are we waiting for then?" Dean said and they both headed down stairs and out the front door.

Two Weeks Later

Melissa was in the bathroom towel drying her hair with the other towel wrapped around her. She brushed her hair and scrunched it, giving her hair some waves. She brushed her bangs with her fingers and just waved at her reflection in the mirror rolling her eyes, she couldn't do anything with her hair. She sighed as she walked out and practically ran into Dean.

"Oh sorry," she said with a small smile on her face and a blush appearing on her cheeks when she realized she was wearing just a towel.

Dean's eyes scanned her body and smirked, "No problem, Mel. If I was a couple minutes sooner I may have been sorry."

Her cheeks burned at his response thinking if he was a couple minutes sooner she would have been embarrassed no man has ever seen her naked!

"Or not," he grinned at her and placed his hand on the wall as he boxed her in. She was up against the wall chewing on her bottom lip.

"Um, maybe I should go get changed."

"Oh no, don't even think about it…seriously." He sucked on his bottom lip his eyes landing back on the towel then connecting with her eyes, "You know I've been thinking the walk we took a couple weeks ago."

"Oh…really?" she swallowed hard looking down at the floor but Dean placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him and he had this huge grin on his face.

"Don't be shy Mel. It was great."

"It was? I mean…it was my first time and I thought I was bad…"

"No, no of course not…you learned from the master sweetheart." His thumb traced her bottom lip as he bit his and he looked at hers, "I was just wondering if I could get another taste?"

"Um…a taste?" he nodded as he leaned in before she could answer and kissed her. She closed her eyes and started to kiss him back.

Melissa felt Dean's tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth and his tongue went in playing with hers. She moaned quietly not to wake her father who was right down the hall. Dean's hands were in her as he closed the rest of the space between them trapping her between him and the wall making sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

Melissa felt this feeling stir deep in her stomach. She moaned again and felt his right hand move down her side. She jumped when he slightly cupped her breast and brushed her nipple with his thumb. She knew she should stop this. She whimpered and he smiled against her lips, "It's alright, Mel. Just go with it."

Dean's lips were back on hers, lustful and passionate. His hand moved down to the end of her towel and she felt his fingers touch her thigh and she jumped. He chuckled as his hand moved farther up her thigh.

"Dean…I think we should…"

"Just relax Mel. I won't hurt you."

He kissed her lips hungrily and she kissed him back. She should stop this. She grew up with the thought of her first time being with the man she loved and she was married. She felt his hand getting closer and she started to panic but she thought if she pushed him away he'd get mad.

"Dean, dad's on the…" Sam said and stopped seeing the scene in front of him.

They pulled apart breathing heavily and Dean dropped his hand to his side. Melissa swallowed hard and bit her thumb nail.

"The phone?" asked Dean.

Sam nodded glaring at Dean for what he was doing. Melissa quickly slipped away from Dean and walked to her bedroom. Dean glared at Sam as he grabbed the phone, "Hey dad…of course we're being good for Pastor Jim…who? Melissa? Oh yeah we're having plenty of fun with her. She's great." He winked at Sam and Sam just shook his head. What Dean was doing was wrong and he hoped he would figure that out.


	2. Chapter 2

_One week later Melissa sat in her room folding her clothes when suddenly there was a knock at the door and in walked Dean. "There you are." He said and closed the door. "I was wondering where you got off to." _

_Dean walked closer to her and Melissa bit her lip. Just him being around her made her nervous. "I was just folding some clothes." She said and sat her pink sweater on the pile._

_Something caught Dean's eye and he reached into the basket and pulled out a purple thong, "I have to be honest here Mel, I would love to see you in these." He winked._

_Melissa felt her face turn red and she grabbed them from his hands. "I can finish this later." She said and put the basket aside. "So…what are you doing?"_

"_I just thought I could come and see what you were up to today. I see that your dad went out."_

"_Yeah he had some work to do at the church. He should be back soon."_

"_Not too soon I hope. " Dean smirked and sat beside her on the bed. "You know it sucks that I have to leave tomorrow."_

"_I know. I have really liked having you guys around. I don't really have a lot of people around my age to talk to. Well you aren't my age but you get what I am trying to say."_

"_I think you are very mature for your age Melissa. Maybe that's why I feel so attracted to you." Dean said as he brushed the hair from her shoulder._

_Melissa swallowed the lump in the throat. Did he just say he was attracted to me? "I uh, I'm attracted to you too Dean. I mean you are the first guy that I have ever kissed."_

"_Well you could have fooled me." He said as he moved his thumb over her red cheek, "You are a natural."_

"_Thanks. Do you want to go and maybe do something on your last day here?"_

"_Nah, I think I like it right here." Dean said and moved in for a kiss._

_It didn't take long for Melissa to respond to the kiss, as always. She just felt as if she could not get enough of them and the things he did with his tongue, the things he's shown her he can do with his tongue just sent shivers throughout her body._

_Dean parted from her lips and looked away, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't be doing this. I should go." He got up from the bed and Melissa didn't know what to do, she didn't want him to leave upset._

_Melissa bit her bottom lip and jumped off the bed. She stopped him before he could open the door, "Wait…Dean, don't go." She had her hand on his arm and swallowed hard as he turned around._

_She took a deep breath and stood on her toes and kissed him softly and licked his bottom lip. His lips turned up into a smile as he looked at her and they parted lips, "Looks like I taught you some things after all."_

_She bit her bottom lip as her hands slid down his arms and rested on his abdomen. "You taught me a lot." She looked up into his eyes, "The things you've taught me…done to me over the past month, I know it's sin and I grew up taught to wait until marriage but I want to…I want you to touch me like you did before." She slowly took off her shirt and Dean's hands automatically landed on her waist and she felt the warmth spread through her._

_His lips were inches from hers and as he spoke she felt his breath on her lips and she closed her eyes, "You liked it when I touched you?" She nodded slightly sucking on her bottom lip, "Liked the way I made you feel?" His right hand slid down her flat stomach and to the edge of her sweatpants and slid his fingertips inside. Her breath caught in her throat knowing what he was talking about._

_"Y-yes," she said nervously and swallowed hard and licked her dry lips, "I want to feel that utopia that you send me to but with you inside me." She looked into his eyes, "Please Dean."_

_Dean grabbed the back of her head and tilted it up kissing her hard and hot. As he kissed her he moved her towards the bed. He rubbed her lower stomach softly as his fingertips continued to tease the edge of her sweatpants._

_When the back of her legs hit the bed he swooped her off her feet and placed her on the bed. She gasped in surprise as her back hit the bed and she looked up at him as he took his shirt off. She bit her bottom lip looking at his hard upper body. Dean smiled at the look on her face and crawled onto the bed next to her. She began to shiver as his hand dipped into her sweatpants and his fingertips teased her covered pussy. _

_"Don't worry Mel, I got ya," he whispered in a husky voice and looked into her eyes. "Just think of it like we did," he started kissing her neck and sucking on it, "a few days ago when my fingers were deep inside you."_

_Melissa moaned as Dean pushed aside her panties and pushed in. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and grabbed her pillow in her right hand gripping it tightly. Her breathing became ragged as he moved faster inside her. _

_"Mmm, want you good and wet for me Mel," he groaned as he pulled his fingers out of her. She opened his eyes hearing his zipper and pants being pulled off of him. She swallowed hard as he stood up and dropped his jeans to the ground along with his boxers. She looked at his long hard shaft as he got back on the bed and pulled her sweatpants and underwear off._

_Mels knees came together but Dean shook his head as he got on his knees and put his hands on her knees, "Open up for me baby, come on." _

_He was able to separate her knees and moved his hands down her thighs to her wet center. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard again as hovered over her. He took her bra off and dipped his head licking her tight beaded nipples. He bit gently making her whimper. His right hand moved back down to her pussy and fingered her again, getting his fingers nice and wet. He pulled them out and stroked himself, lubing up his hard cock. He moaned a little feeling her hot wetness around him. He moved so he was above her and placed small kisses on her neck and chest._

_Melissa felt his hard cock close to her womanhood now, inches from her opening. Deans hand was on his cock as he moved to her opening, "Wait…I uh…"_

_"Don't worry Mel. It'll all be ok."_

_They looked into each others eyes, "Will it hurt?"_

_Dean bit his bottom lip, "Just a little…it's ok. I got you."_

_Dean pushed slightly into her and she winced feeling the pain, "Uh…" Dean pulled back and pushed back in. She whimpered and he kissed her trying to distract her from the pain. A tear went down her cheek as Dean continued to move in and out of her. He grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist. _

_Their breathing became rapid and heavy. Melissa squeezed her shut as her nails raked down her back piercing his skin. He groaned and began to move faster. Melissa felt the familiar pleasure she had gotten from Dean before but this was stronger, more filling. Before she knew it her orgasm hit her hard and she moaned his name. Dean came behind her seconds later._

**Present Day**

Dean and Sam pulled up to the old house and parked the car. "What are the chances that Jim has seen dad?" Sam asked.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." Dean said and got out of the car.

He and Sam walked up to the door and knocked a few times. "Do you think they're even here?" Dean asked and as soon as the words left his mouth, the front door opened and there stood a beautiful girl in a light green summer dress. "Good God." Dean bit his lip and whispered as he looked her up and down with lust in his eyes.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked with a smile on her face that made Dean want her even more.

"I sure hope so." Dean winked and Sam nudged him.

"We are looking for our dad and we are hoping that maybe Pastor Jim was in so we could talk to him." Sam said.

"Well my father isn't here at the moment but maybe I can help." Melissa said and looked between the two men. The more she looked at them she knew exactly who they were and even more, she knew who Dean was. The urge to slap him came over her but she wasn't going to let him and that smirk get to her again. "I know you guys." She said and looked at Dean.

"I had a feeling you couldn't forget me." Dean said.

"No of course not. Sam right? Sam Winchester?" she said and looked over at Sam, "And that would make you Dean right?"

Dean couldn't believe she just called him Sam, "No, I'm Dean." He said feeling a little insulted.

"Oh, my apologies. Please come inside." She said and stepped out of the doorway. The guys walked inside and the house looked exactly the same, "Dad should be back within the hour. Can I make you guys something to eat?" she asked them as her heart raced just by looking at Dean. He was still drop dead gorgeous but she couldn't let him get close to her again.

"I could eat." he smirked at her and thanks to his last visit she knew he meant that in a perverted way.

"Then I will get you something." She frowned and headed into the kitchen.

Dean checked her out as she walked away and Sam nudged him again, "Would you stop Dean. We are here to get information not to get laid. Plus she thinks I am you." Sam laughed.

"Well I think she needs glasses. Damn, she has really grown up." He said as he bit his lip. "mmm, I wouldn't mind hitting that again."

"Fat chance Dean. I think she learned from her mistake."

"Funny Sam. I am going to see if there is anything I can do to….. you know…give her and a hand." Dean winked and headed into the kitchen while Sam stood back and rolled his eyes.

When Dean walked into the kitchen, Melissa was bent over getting stuff for the sandwiches out of the fridge. He felt his jeans tighten just by the sight of her. God he wanted her again. "Need any help?" he asked.

Melissa turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway. She just gave him an innocent smile, "No thanks." She said and took the stuff over to the counter.

Dean wasn't going to give up that easily. He walked over closer to her and leaned against the counter, "You have really grown up Mel. I almost didn't recognize you when you came to the door."

"I guess we all have to grow up sometime." She said but never once looked at him.

"You really didn't think I was Sam did you? I mean how could you forget me and all the fun we had."

Melissa felt her blood begin to boil but stayed as calm as she could. After all she was holding a knife. "I knew who you were Dean."

"Well I definitely remember you Mel." He said and his eyes went from her chest all the way down to her ass, "But I have to be honest, you have a few new….curves."

"Thanks Dean." She said trying her best to be polite to him.

"Maybe later me and you should take a walk down memory lane. I would love to see if your room still looks the same." That was all Melissa could take. He slammed the knife down, slicing the lettuce in two, "Or not."

Melissa turned to him with the same smile on her face, "I'm sorry. I just have other things on my mind today."

Dean smiled and moved closer to her and was now inches from her face, "Maybe I can do something to ease your mind a little." He said as he pushed her hair from her shoulder. "I seem to remember a few tricks you liked a long time ago."

Melissa felt her body begin to shake as she remember their past together and how good it felt when he would touch her but she had to get out of there. She had learned from her mistakes. "Maybe we should just go back in the living room with Sam and wait on dad to get here."

Dean just moved closer to her and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against his body, "Sam is just fine."

Melissa swallowed the lump in her throat as his face moved in closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her skin and she knew she was getting sucked in once again. There was just something about him she couldn't say no to. "I uh, I…" she stuttered and Dean placed his fingers to her lips.

"Shhh, calm down a little baby. You know I am going to take real good care of you." Just as he moved in to kiss her, she heard and door slam and pulled away from Dean as fast as she could.

"Dad's here. We better get in there." Melissa said and grabbed the plate of sandwiches and walked out of the kitchen.

"Damn it" Dean cursed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked when he walked in the kitchen to tell Dean that Jim was home.

"I was so close man."

Sam just huffed, "I doubt it. You may have got to her once but I don't think you are going to do it again. She is a good girl Dean."

"Yeah but you don't know how bad she can be when she wants to."

"She was fifteen Dean. I am sure she has grown up a lot and repented for her sins and stuff by now."

"Yeah well when I am done with her she is going to have to repent for a week. Damn she's hot."

"Give it up Dean. We have to find dad and she is out of your league now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really?"

"Care to make a little bet on that?" Dean asked.

"Are you seriously going to bet on that poor girl?" Sam asked.

"Ok if you're too chicken." Dean smirked.

"Fine. I bet you that you can't sleep with her again. If I win then you lay off the prank crap."

"Fine but when I when you better be ready for some nair in your shampoo baldy." Dean said and walked out of the kitchen. This was going to be too easy. So he thought.

**Please Please Review and thank you guys for alerting and reviewing that first chapter. It means a lot to us : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa walked into the living room just as her dad walked through the front door, "I was wondering when you would be home." Melissa said and greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I got wrapped up with a few things at the church." He said and hung his jacket on the rack.

"Well we have company." Melissa said just as she saw Dean and Sam walk back into the room. "You remember Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Of course. I thought I recognized that car in the driveway." Jim said and shook both their hands. "What brings you boys out this way?"

"How are you, Jim?" Sam smile.

"I can't complain." He smiled.

"We came because we were wondering if you have seen or spoken to our dad?" Dean said.

Jim nodded. He had a feeling that is what they were there for. "Yes I have. I haven't seen him but I talked to him a few days ago."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then back at Jim, "Where is he?" Dean asked.

"He never would say. He calls about once a week to get some information on different things. That's about all."

"So you talk to him once a week?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you guys aren't in contact with him as much these days."

"No. He's not answering his phone." Dean said.

"I see. Well let's go into the living room where we can talk about a few things." Jim said and turned to his daughter, "Why don't you go finish lunch and we will be right in."

"Ok." She smiled.

She stood there and watched as Sam followed her father over to the couch. When she turned she was face to face with Dean and he had a smile on his face as he looked her over, "Let me know if I can give you a hand. I think you liked it last time." He said, licking his lips.

"I was young and stupid." Melissa said, "I can handle it myself thanks."

"We'll see about that." Dean said.

Melissa rolled her eyes and walked around him. She just hoped they got the information they needed so they could get out of here and fast.

"Have a seat." Jim said as he sat down in his recliner and Sam and Dean sat on the couch across from him. "So how have you boys been?"

"You know…just trying to stay alive." Sam said.

"I heard about the unfortunate loss of your girlfriend. John told me. If you need to talk I am here to listen." Jim said. Talking people through their troubles was what he job was mainly about.

"Thanks but I'm fine." Sam said. "What can you tell us about our dad?"

"Not much I'm afraid. He calls and we exchange pleasantries and I tell him if I got wind of…" Jim started but then stopped.

"Of what?" Dean asked.

"Listen guys I'm not sure what all your dad told you and I am not sure if I am saying too much here but you do know your father is after the demon that killed your mother?"

"We figured. That's what he has been after all our lives." Sam said.

"Yeah well that is what he's doing and I'm sure he has his reason for not contacting you. I wish I could tell you more but I really don't know a lot that can help you." Jim said.

"Do you think he will call back?" Dean asked.

"There is a chance he could. I mean I have been writing down a few omens and things like that. Like I said he calls every few days."

"Then do you mind if we hang out here and see if he calls?" Sam said. "We would really like to hear from him."

"Of course. Stay as long as you like but I may put you boys to work." Jim smiled, "But we are always happy to have you in our home."

"Thank you." Sam said. "We promise not to be in the way."

"Nonsense. You make yourself at home." Jim smiled.

"Lunch is ready." Melissa called out from the dinning room.

"You boys hungry?" Jim asked as he got up from his chair.

"I could defiantly eat something." Dean said as he looked over and saw Melissa setting the table for them all. She was something else and he was going to have her again.

Dean and Sam followed Jim into the dining room and Dean took a seat next to Melissa and winked at her. "Hope you weren't saving this seat."

"Not at all. You are welcome to sit wherever you want." She said and moved her chair away from him a little.

Once everyone was seated, Jim grabbed his daughters hand. "Shall we say grace?"

"Please." Sam said and they bowed their heads.

Dean had an eye open and he looked over at Melissa who had her eyes closed. His hand slowly moved on her leg and she jerked it away from him as her father finished the blessing. "Amen."

"Thank you, daddy." Melissa said and looked over at Dean and whispered, "Stop it." And Dean just shrugged innocently.

"So Dean tell me…other than looking for John what have you boys been doing?" Jim asked and took a bite of his freshly made salad.

"Oh you know…same as always. Hunting down evil sons of…." Dean stopped himself when he saw Sam's shake his head, "Uh bad people. You know how it is."

"Well I'm sure you boys are following in your father's footstep. I can't thank you enough for that. The world is a lot less scary when you know that there are people out there like you watching over us. God bless you both."

"Well we do what we can.' Dean said and looked over at Melissa, "So what about you?" he asked her. "What have you been doing over the years?"

"Nothing." Melissa said and looked away.

"Oh don't be modest. Melissa here is three classes away from having her degree and she runs the daycare at church. I am very proud of her."

"I'm sure you are." Dean smiled.

When Jim looked over to Sam and started talking, Dean snuck his hand under the table and touched her leg and moved his hand up her inner thigh and Melissa felt her body begin to shake. She remembered the sinful feelings Dean gave her and she had to get away from the temptation and fast.

She stood up and turned to her dad, "May I be excused? I have a little headache."

"Sure honey. Go take a nap and if you don't mind make sure the guest room is made up."

"Why? If I may ask?"

"Dean and Sam will be joining us for a few days."

Melissa looked at Dean and he winked at her again. She knew what was going on in his dirty mind but he was not going to get to her this time. No way was she ever going down that road again. It was wrong and she was a good girl so he would have to find someone else to make a move on.

"Sure. I will do that now." She said and headed upstairs. Dean turned to watch her walk away and Sam kicked him under the table.

Dean just smiled. He was going to get to her but he had to wait until they were alone. He knew what buttons to push to make her break. He loved a good chase after all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa was sitting on the couch next to the fireplace reading a book for her class when she heard the stairs behind her let out a creek. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes seeing Dean before going back to her book.

"Hey Melissa," he said as he hopped over the couch and landed next to her.

"Hi," she said and continued reading.

Dean had his arm over the couch as he looked over to see what she was reading, "Whatcha reading?"

"A book."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "Obviously, what is it?"

"Like you really want to know." Her eyes stayed on the book because she knew if she looked at his handsome face she would be sucked in again.

"Fine." He looked her up and down biting his bottom lip. She was wearing a man's flannel and he was pretty sure nothing else but panties.

Dean looked at the fireplace going and smirked knowing he could use this "romantic" setting to his advantage. He moved closer to her and ran his nose over her ear. Melissa kept her eyes on the book in front of her but her mind had wandered to Dean barely touching her. She heard him sniff her hair and groan in her ear.

_Keep your eyes on the book. Keep your eyes on the book. Ignore him Melissa you can do this._

Dean placed his hand on her thigh making her jump in surprise and he bit his lip knowing she was now paying attention to what he was doing.

"You look so sexy in the light of the fire," he whispered in her ear, "Makes me want to do things to you that are illegal in this part of the state," his hand moved higher up her thigh and he felt a slight shiver move through her making him smile, "The things I want to do to you now that I wasn't able to do to you before…fuck, Melissa you make my cock ache for you. It's straining right up against the fabric of my boxers. It wants you as much as I want you. I want to pound your little sweet pussy…"

Dean continued to whisper in her ear as his hand began to separate her thighs and it went higher.

Melissa slammed her book shut and stood up, "You stay away from me."

"Now is that a way to treat a guest. I remember you being so grateful to please me before." He grinned, "Like a good little girl."

"You used me back then Dean. You knew how naive I was and I was young. You will never be able to get into my bed again."

"We'll see sweetheart." He winked at her.

Melissa shook her head as she walked around the couch and up the stairs. Dean smirked as he tilted his head getting a view as she walked up the stairs.

Sam walked into the living room with a glass of water in his hand after hearing Melissa yelling at Dean. He had a smirk on his face, "Not going to well?"

"It's just one day, tomorrow will be a different story. Trust me," said Dean with a smile on his face. He was going to win the bet and get laid. It's a win win situation in Dean's mind.


End file.
